Omega
Location: Milky Way / Omega Nebula / Sahrabarik Description Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Omega has been a haven for criminals, terrorists, and malcontents for thousands of years. At times the station has lain idle and abandoned for centuries, only to be reactivated by a new group of outlaws seeking a fresh start. The space station's original elegant design has given way to haphazard expansion by scrabbling factions of every species. There is no central government or unifying authority on Omega, and nobody can recall a time there ever was one. *'Population:' 7.8 million *'Orbital Distance:' 2.43 AU *'Orbital Period:' 6.9 Earth Years *'Total Length:' 44.7 Km Additional Description Omega is described as "the Terminus Systems' dark, twisted counterpart to the Citadel." Close to the planet Shelba, it is a huge mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses. Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless. Territory is controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changes hands, often after brutal violence. The ruler as of Shepard's visit appears to be an asari named Aria.http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1033498p2.html As of 2185 the Omega Station has a population of 1,320,933 people, composed of various different species. The station's major export is element zero.http://kotaku.com/5339912/mass-effect-2-meet-grunt The heavy-metal-rich core of the original asteroid was mined until the asteroid was almost completely hollow, providing the initial resources used to construct Omega's buildings and facilities. Over the years, these have been expanded until they completely cover every exposed inch of its surface, making Omega a bizarre mishmash of architecture and technology. Its exact age is unknown, although galactic historians agree the station was originally built by the Protheans before they disappeared. However, nobody agrees on which was the first species to resettle it once the Protheans vanished and it is now home to dozens of species, including batarians and Lystheni salarians, as well as many other species not welcome in Citadel space. While humans refer to it as Omega, the asari name for it translates as 'the heart of evil', the salarian name as 'the place of secrets', the turian name as 'the world without law', and the krogan name it as the 'land of opportunity', clearly reflecting their cultural attitudes towards the society within Omega. Mass Effect: Ascension A large part of the story in Mass Effect: Ascension takes place on Omega. Cerberus controls a large warehouse and smuggling operation here, lead by Pel, a Cerberus operative. Pel finally betrays Cerberus, leading to the deaths of all of his team, and there has been no word about the warehouse since. Mass Effect: Redemption In Mass Effect: Redemption, Liara hitches a ride to Omega on a batarian freighter in order to meet an informant with news of the then-missing Shepard. Mass Effect 2 Shepard travels to Omega in Mass Effect 2 to rendezvous with Mordin Solus, a salarian operative. Mordin is rumored to have developed a cure to a biological weapon that is affecting Omega. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/105/1059097p1.htmlhttp://masseffect.bioware.com/arsenal The location will reportedly have the size and scale of the Citadel.http://www.oxmonline.com/article/features/mag/mass-effect-2?page=0%2C1 Notable locations * Fortune's Den * Omega Clinic * Pel's warehouse * The Afterlife Club Trivia * Omega (Ω) is the 24th and last letter of the Greek alphabet. * According to the Collector's Edition Concept art book, it mentions that the team based the design off of a Nuclear mushroom cloud. Category:Locations Category: Ascension Category:Space Stations Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Omega Category:Redemption